1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to air fresheners and particularly refillable devices for freshening the air in a particular area.
2. Background Art
Air fresheners are known to come in a variety of forms, including chemical compositions which are activated by the air, fan operated devices which push or pull a scent into a room, and cardboard type materials which provide a scent in the air. The cardboard type materials are similar to an automotive tree air freshener which emits a scent and the freshener's effectiveness steadily decreases over time until the air freshener is nothing more than a decorative element. Chemical compositions may include gels or similar compositions which are absorbed into the air to mask any odors. The fan operated devices may be battery or outlet powered and pushes or pulls air across a scented portion of the device and into the surrounding area. The scented portion may be connected to a scented oil for absorption and the fan speed may be adjusted to vary the strength of the scent within the room.